1) Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to a light bulb housing assembly and more particularly to a light bulb housing assembly designed in particular to be used in conjunction with a motor vehicle, such as a motorcycle.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Light bulb housing assemblies have long been known and are commonly used on motor vehicles, such as motorcycles. The light bulb housing assembly can be utilized to contain a turn signal light bulb, running light bulb or brake light bulb that are to be activated in conjunction with operation of the motorcycle. Previously, such light bulb housings have been designed to be rather complex in construction and therefore constructed of many parts which are assembled together. It is also important that such light bulb housings be waterproof as the light bulb housings are going to be subjected to exterior weather conditions which include water, mud and dust. It is also important that the light bulb housings have a pleasing appearance. Additionally, it is also important that the light bulb housing be able to be constructed at a minimal cost as expensive such housings are commonly not utilized because of excessive cost. Further, it is another requirement that such housings are capable of being sold as an after market product and are capable of being installed by individuals of minimal skill.
A light bulb housing assembly of the present invention is designed to achieve the above noted objectives. The housing assembly includes a housing which is commonly fabricated of a solid piece of metal or plastic which has an internal chamber with an access opening. The access opening has a sidewall, and within that sidewall is formed an annular groove. A light bulb is to be mounted within the internal chamber. Mounted within the internal chamber between the light bulb and the access opening is a biasing device such as a coil spring. Also mounted within the internal chamber is a lens with the coil spring to abut against the lens. An O-ring seal is to be located in conjunction with the annular groove. The biasing device exerts a constant bias against the lens forcing such into contact with the O-ring seal forming a watertight, airtight and dustproof connection.